


Through Hell

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Medication, Seizures, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When Lysander finally has answers to what his blackouts are, he doesn't know how to tell those that he loves.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lysander Scamander
Series: Pet Project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Walk Through Hell by Say Anything
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: Your Guilty Pleasure Ship

Lysander wasn't sure if knowing the answer to what was wrong with him made him feel any better, but he supposed that it made things a little bit more manageable for those in his life, not to mention the fact that there was medication that he could take, and not just experimental potions. He sat there, staring at the pill bottle that he had set down on the kitchen counter as soon as he had gotten home. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, partly because of the news that he had received from his healer but also because he knew that it wouldn't be good if Emery got anywhere near them. He couldn't bring himself to move them anywhere else however.

He could only sit there at the kitchen and make himself take several slow breaths. He hadn't told anyone yet, but Lorcan had been at the appointment with him and had made sure that he got home safe. Molly was here somewhere so Lysander knew that he wasn't alone - he was never left alone for long after all. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or not that Lorcan hadn't told Molly what was up, but Molly was upstairs getting Emery ready for bed now, leaving him alone for the time being.

Lysander had almost zoned out completely, on the brink of sleep but not quite getting there before the door clicked open, pulling him back to the present. Lysander practically jumped to his feet and snatched up the bottle of pills as Scorpius entered into the room. A smile was on the other man's face for all of two seconds before his eyes met with Lysander's.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he crossed the tile floor. Lysander could see that he wanted to wrap his arms around him but Lysander couldn't let him do that just yet.

Lysander held up the tablets so that Scorpius could see them. "Muggle drugs. I've been having seizures when I've been having my episodes. There's… these will help to manage them." He knew that there was a lot more to it but his head wasn't in the right place to make heads or tails of it to be able to explain. He was more concerned about getting the basic facts out and he was pretty sure that Scorpius would call Lorcan as soon as he was out of Lysander's earshot to find out what exactly had been said at the appointment. The biggest thing that was sticking inside Lysander's head just then was that there was no cure. There was no guarantee that he would ever get better, there was the possibility that he might even get worse but he couldn't bring himself to tell Scorpius that now. He knew that this entire situation was killing him as it was.

Scorpius didn't say anything and instead pulled Lysander against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head in silent comfort. Lysander willed himself not to cry. Now was not the time to cry. Now was the time to suck it up and be strong for his boyfriend, for his brother, for Alice. Alice, who he guessed was already on the phone to Lorcan unless he had already gone over there to tell her.

He pulled in a slow deep breath, reminding himself that it wasn't at all his choice to put his family through this. He didn't choose to have these seizures any more than he chose to be asthmatic. He was putting them all through hell, but it wasn't because he wanted to.

He didn't know when he had started to cry but Scorpius' chest was certainly damp when he pulled back and he had been gripping onto the pill bottle so tightly that it had left an indent in his hand.

"I'll put this with your potions." Scorpius said softly as he gently prised it from Lysander's fingers.

Lysander nodded slightly as he watched Scorpius out the bottle in one of the higher up cupboards where Emery wouldn't be able to get to it. It was at times like this that Lysander wished that Alice wasn't teetotal - if the two of them could just go off the deep end for the night then he was sure that he would feel better, but she wasn't like that anymore, and he wasn't really either.

"Where's Molls and Em?" Scorpius asked as he turned to face Lysander, the kettle was now boiling and Lysander could see that for now they were going to just pretend that everything was normal. There was nothing wrong with that anyway. Maybe normal was exactly what they both needed so that they wouldn't have to think about the implications.

"Upstairs, getting ready for bed." Lysander said as he sat back down at the table. "They have Libby with them." He added, though the last part wasn't needed. The dog hadn't left Molly's side since she'd found out that she was pregnant again. It was quite sweet, especially when you considered that Cas couldn't be here himself just now.

Scorpius managed a smile and a nod before he handed Lysander a cup of tea. "I'm just gonna say goodnight." He said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Lysander's head again and Lysander knew that he couldn't ask him to stay here. Scorpius not only needed to be part of his son's bedtime routine, he also needed to process. That was the thing about making people suffer with you; you had to also give them the space so that they could handle it.


End file.
